Empty Heart
by Prisin
Summary: Detective Levi Ackerman works for the Survey Corps station, a sole leader for his team, and some of the most violent and gruesome cases gets handed to his squad. He's never been one to care for anyone. But what happens when the higher ups decide to introduce him to a partner? Introduce an emotionless yet awkward girl and everything could take a turn, right?


**Monday:** **04.15AM**

The heavy rain had stopped several hours ago, but there was still the constant spitting of the rain onto the concrete.

The street was quiet; there was no cars on the road, and no one on the pavement.

All that can be heard were the droplets of water as they landed on already existing puddles.

Any normal person would be at home at this time of the day. They would usually be sleeping since the sun hasn't fully risen yet.

Yet a man actually dared to venture the dimly lit street.

A jogger actually.

This man had a black hoodie over his head to keep his hair from getting wet, he had dark grey sweatpants and white trainers. His earphones were plugged in as he continued with his daily exercise.

The small puddles were disturbed as he stepped onto the concrete with great force, causing the dirty puddle to send brown droplets everywhere, including onto his white trainers.

As the man turned a corner, the street grew slightly darker, from the lack of streetlamps.

The jogger kept his head down as he continued running.

He was soon out of breath so he started to slow down, until he began to walk after a couple of seconds.

The sound of the rain was drowned out by the jogger's heavy breathing.

His footsteps sounded as if he was stepping onto some thick liquid. Of course, he couldn't hear this since the music was blaring through the earphones. So the jogger continued to walk, ignoring the squidgy sound in the background.

But the man suddenly stopped when he stepped on something soft, which later earned a small crack. He lifted his left foot off of the object before he stepped back.

The object looked like a stick. It was a dark brown colour and was about a couple of inches long.

He frowned.

The man removed his earphones as he bent down to get a closer look.

His eyes widened when he realised what it was.

An index finger.

His head slowly turned to his right, his eyes enlarging even more.

The sight made him lose balance and he fell onto the ground.

His breathing turned ragged as he tried hard not to throw up.

He fumbled for his phone and with his shaking hands, he dialled a number.

"This is the emergency services.", a woman said.

 **08.25AM**

A man stepped out of his black Mercedes-AMG GT Coupé.

That said man was very attractive with his short black hair styled in an undercut, grey eyes and a perfectly sculpted face.

He may be short for his age but his physical appearance was quite something; his muscular built visible through his shirt.

So, of course, when he passed by in the streets, all the woman would do a double take; mesmerised by his appearance.

Now anyone who possesses such distinct features would be big-headed and arrogant. But this man was different. He has a calm demeanor making it hard for others to guess what he's thinking.

And anyone who was close to him would know that he is a cold-hearted man.

We can now introduce this man. His name is Levi Ackerman. He's a detective who works for the Survey Corps station.

 _So what's a detective doing on the streets so early in the morning?_

"We have a body!", a female shouted over to the raven haired male.

 _Yep, that's why he was here._

Levi grabbed his coat as he walked over to the scene. His shoes clicked against the concrete as he headed to where the body was laying.

An officer lifted up the tapes for Levi and he walked under it.

He put on the white gloves which were in his pocket before shoving his hands in his pockets.

 _Nope, he was not going to touch anything._

He looked around and saw a large pool of blood at the centre.

Then he tuned to look at the body. Or what was left of it.

The arms of the body had been amputated, laying a couple of metres away from where the rest of the victim lay.

The other body parts still seemed to be in one piece, which was a good thing. Although the large wounds suggests that the victim had suffered greatly to his tormentor.

The more gruesome wounds were to the victim's face, as the eyes had been sewn shut, before they were slit open.

"Shorty!", a hyper female voice called Levi.

Levi turned to glare at the scientist who approached him.

"What is it, Shitty Glasses?", he asked coldly.

The tall brunette wasn't fazed by his cold greeting, instead she grinned at the short male.

"It's the same as the others, isn't it? ", the woman asked.

The male didn't say anything but looked back at the victim.

"Make sure to bring the report once you're done here.", Levi said before walking back to his car.

"Where are you going?", the woman asked.

Levi stopped to look at the scientist.

"Erwin wants to see me.", Levi replied before removing his gloves and throwing them in the bin.

Levi unlocked his car, before getting behind the steering wheel. He started the engine and headed towards the station.

 _It's definitely going to be a long day today._

 **At the station:**

Levi walked into the building and several officers saluted to him as he walked past. He gave them a small nod before heading to the Chief Inspector's office.

Once Levi reached the door, he knocked and after hearing a reply, he walked in.

Erwin was sitting behind his desk and was filling in a report but stopped writing once he saw Levi come in.

The blond man gave Levi a smile, gesturing him to sit on the chair opposite him.

Levi took a seat as he brought his attention to the man with the thick eyebrows.

"You found a body today?", Erwin asked.

"You make it sound as if you didn't know.", Levi said.

Erwin smiled before continuing.

"So it's alright to asssume that it was found under the same conditions as the other 3 bodies?", Erwin asked.

Levi clicked his tongue.

Erwin sighed.

"Levi, 4 bodies in a month.", Erwin said, "The media is pressuring me, and the public will soon start to panic if we don't catch this psychopath.", he said.

"T'ch, it's not like that guy is leaving anything behind.", Levi snapped, "All the crime scenes are clean from any evidence we can use to pinpoint that killer.", he said.

"I know you're doing your best.", Erwin said, "But we need this wrapped up quickly.", he said.

"We're doing as much as we can.", Levi said.

And it was true.

Levi's team had been working overtime, ever since a lunatic has been going around, butchering his victims. Yet this killer has everything planned out, making it almost impossible to find him.

"The higher ups have been discussing about your team.", Erwin said.

Levi frowned.

"They obviously think that the work you do is formidable, but they also think that an extra set of help will make the job easier for you all.", Erwin continued, "And for some time, they've also been thinking that you should be introduced to a partner.", he said.

"I dont need a partner.", Levi said bitterly, "I already have a team, isnt that enough?", Levi asked.

"They think it'd be more assuring if you had someone to work with.", Erwin said, "Not just a team you can rely on, but also a partner.", he said, "Think about it this way Levi, if you have a partner, the workload will be less stressful; not only for you but also for your colleagues.", Erwin said.

"Did they fucking find someone?", Levi asked.

Erwin ignored Levi's foul language since that will only lead to a bigger argument, as if this wasn't enough for Erwin.

The Chief Inspector already knows that Levi hates working with people, so now introducing a partner to him would be like adding fuel to a fire. But nevertheless, Erwin still has to follow through his orders.

"Yes they did.", Erwin replied, "They're getting transfered from London.", he said.

There was a pause.

"An English person?", Levi asked.

Erwin chuckled lightly.

"No, not English.", Erwin said, "She's very much Japanese.", he said.

"She?", Levi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes.", Erwin said, "Miss. Yuki Watsuji.", he said, "You'll be sharing your office with her.", Erwin said.

"I'm not sharing an office with a stranger.", Levi folded his arms over his chest.

"You either share your office with her or you can have Hanji join your office.", Erwin said, "You have a choice.", he said.

"T'ch, that's called blackmailing.", Levi said, "I'll take the newbie.", he finally decided.

Erwin paused.

"And there's something else.", Erwin said.

"And what's that?", Levi asked.

"Miss. Watsuji must be accompanied by someone at all times during work hours.", Erwin asked.

"Why's that?", Levi asked with a frown, "Does she need help getting around?", he froze then turned to Erwin, "Unless she's a minor.", he said.

Erwin smiled.

"Correct.", he said, "Yuki is a minor.", Erwin said.

Having minors work at the station was normal, since a few help with files but none actually get partnered to officers; nor do they visit crime scenes as they won't be able to stomach seeing the blood.

"How old is the girl?", Levi asked cautiously.

Erwin paused, debating whether to tell him or not.

Levi will find out one way or another.

Erwin made up his mind.

"Yuki's 16 years old.", Erwin spoke up.

The room was silent as Levi processed this information.

"Are you fucking crazy?", Levi raised his voice, "What are you doing, getting a 16-year-old to solve cases?", he said furiously.

"Levi, calm down.", Erwin said, "She's a professional.", he tried to explain.

"Professional?", Levi was outraged with the higher ups trying to partner him with a minor, "What kind of professional is a 16-year-old?", he asked.

"Yuki's a Criminal Profiler.", Erwin said.

This stopped Levi's outburst.

"I've seen the cases she's worked on, her files and all the details.", Erwin listed, "Yuki's very intelligent, her IQ scores higher than anyone we have ever seen in the country", he said, "That's why I think we need her. She'll be a great help to our cases, including this one.", Erwin said.

Levi sighed.

There was no way out of this one.

Erwin sensing Levi's agreement, continued.

"She'll arrive today.", Erwin said, "I've called her in to meet everyone, which would save us the trouble later. But Miss. Watsuji will start at the usual time from tomorrow onwards.", he looked at Levi, "I'd appreciate it if you don't scare her off.", Erwin said.

Levi scoffed.

Both men went quiet.

There was a knock at the door which broke the silence.

Erwin's secretary opened the door.

"Mr. Smith, there's someone here to see you.", the woman said, "Miss. Yuki Watsuji.", she said.

"Send her in.", Erwin said.

The woman nodded before closing the door behind her.

Several seconds passed before there was a knock at the door.

"Come in.", Erwin said.

The door opened and Levi looked in the direction of the visitor.

For some reason, Levi felt himself freeze.

It wasn't because he recognised the girl standing at the doorway, but it was her appearance which took him off guard.

The girl had short chocolate brown hair, rosy lips, a small round nose and high cheekbones; but what caught Levi's attention were her large eyes, they were a bright emerald colour.

Very attractive indeed.

She was dressed in black jeans, a light pink shirt, a dark brown leather jacket with black boots.

"Miss. Watsuji, how are you?", Erwin asked.

This brought Levi back to reality.

"Fine.", Yuki replied.

There was no accent to her voice, just pure Japanese.

What Levi found odd was that this girl showed no emotions.

"When did you arrive from London?", Erwin asked her.

"Yesterday night.", Yuki replied.

"Please, take a seat.", Erwin gestured to the other spare chair in front of him.

Yuki glanced in Levi's direction before walking over and sitting on the chair next to him.

"Starting from tomorrow, you'll be helping us with a case that we're currently working on.", Erwin said, "You'll be working with a partner-", he was cut off by Yuki.

"Partner?", Yuki asked, "No one mentioned that.", she then pointed to Levi but kept her eyes on the Inspector, "Is it him?", Yuki asked.

"Yes, this is Levi Ackerman, one of my best detectives.", Erwin said, "We've been given the opportunity to have the both of you partnered up.", he said.

There was a pause.

"Can you not decline?", Yuki asked.

Erwin stared at her with slight surprise and Levi turned towards the girl.

"I'm sorry but I don't follow.", Erwin said.

"You said that you've been given the opportunity, which means you have the choice to decline.", Yuki said, "So why not just decline it?", she asked.

"I don't think that's a wise decision.", Erwin said.

"Really?", Yuki asked, "Because from what I can see, clearly this man does not want to work with a partner, and I have no interest in working with one either.", she said.

Erwin could see the similar personality that both people in front of him possessed.

"It's a decision I've made for the best.", Erwin said, "After a month, I'll see if things go well and if they don't, then the partnership will be broken off; but I'm sure it'll work out.", he said.

Yuki didn't say anything.

"I assume you've reviewed the file that was sent to you.", Erwin said.

She nodded.

"I heard you found another body.", Yuki said.

"Yes, this morning.", Erwin said.

"Can I see the crime scene?", Yuki asked.

Erwin thought about it for a second.

"Levi will take you there.", Erwin told her.

Levi looked at Erwin in shock.

"I will be doing no such thing.", Levi said.

Erwin looked at Levi.

"We've discussed this before Levi.", Erwin warned the raven haired man.

"Don't take me for a babysitter.", Levi said.

"I can look after myself just fine.", Yuki looked at Levi.

He glared at her but she showed no hints of fear as she stared at him blankly.

"No one asked you to look after me.", Yuki said, "But I'm sure as a partner you would be willing to accompany me to the crime scene.", she said.

Levi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and Erwin couldn't help but watch the pair in amusement.

Erwin hasn't met anyone who stood up to Levi since everyone either kept their distance from him in fear or they just respected his decisions and didn't interfere. But here was a girl, actually daring to tell Levi what to do.

"T'ch, don't blame me if you throw up.", Levi stood up.

"I'm not scared of blood if that's what you're assuming.", Yuki stood up then looked at Erwin.

She gave him a bow then looked at Levi.

Since both were standing up, you could clearly see the height difference now. Levi was taller than Yuki by around 15 centimetres.

It was quite a surprise since the man was short himself so realising that the girl was shorter than him made him feel quite pleased.

Yuki looked up at Levi before walking out of the office.

Levi looked at Erwin with a glare. The Chief Inspector gave him a smile which made Levi click his tongue before he left the room as well.

Once Levi reached the meeting room he spotted Hanji talking to the new girl.

He sighed.

'As if she'd be any help with this case.', Levi thought.

"Shorty, come on.", Hanji called Levi, making the man angrier than he already was.

"What do you want Shitty Glasses?", Levi asked as he walked over to both females.

"Well you're going to show Yuki the crime scene, so I want to come too.", Hanji said.

Levi stared at Hanji, a crazy scientist who enjoys experiments, especially on dead bodies.

"T'ch, do what you want.", Levi said.

Hanji squealed in excitement, "I'll drive then!", and with that she skipped out of the station.

Both Levi and Yuki stared at the woman who left.

Levi walked ahead and Yuki followed behind.

 **09.35AM**

The three of them arrived at the scene and Hanji held the police tape up for the other two.

Yuki put on disposable white gloves which were in her pockets before she looked at the scene.

Levi glanced at Yuki, expecting to see a horrified face since there was a lot of blood, but instead he saw that Yuki was expressionless as she looked around.

Hanji and Levi let her look around as they stood further back.

Yuki crouched down and stared at the chalk mark, where the body had previously been laying before it got taken for analysis.

She stood back up then turned to the two officers.

"Did you find any weapons?", Yuki asked.

"No.", Levi replied, "You've read the reports, that psycho doesn't leave any evidence behind.", he said.

Yuki was not affected by the use of his tone and instead looked at the wall.

The body had been laying in a small alleyway, but the two arms were scattered further up in the open, which was why the jogger had spotted the rest of the body after he had stepped on the victim's finger.

So as Yuki walked into the alleyway, she traced her fingers against the wall.

"All the crime scenes are clean, except this one.", Yuki said.

Levi and Hanji looked at each other before following Yuki.

"The victim was a male in his 30s, he was also someone who frequently attended the gym which meant that he also had the strength to fight back before he was stabbed.", Yuki stopped walking then turned to the officers, "This psycho that you're talking about, got injured because of the victim.", Yuki paused, "I'd say his left wrist was sprained.", Yuki then turned back to the crates that were against the wall.

The crates were still damp from this morning's rain and they looked like someone had dumped them years ago.

Yuki walked towards the crates and stood in front of them.

She tilted her head to the side as she stared at them for a couple of seconds.

Yuki then proceeded in moving some of the crates to the side, before she bent down and reached for something.

When she stood back up with an object in her right hand, both Hanji and Levi stared at Yuki in shock.

"Your murder weapon.", Yuki said as she held the bloody knife.

 **09.55AM**

Hanji was carrying the evidence bag which contained the knife inside.

"Well that's all I have, I'm sure that you collected everything else.", Yuki said.

"How did you know the knife was there?", Hanji asked.

"There are white scrape marks on the wall and they stopped before the crates.", Yuki said, "The rest was a guess.", she said.

Yuki took off the gloves and threw them in the bin before walking closer to the road. She held out her hand and a taxi stopped next to her.

"You're not coming back to the station?", Hanji asked.

"I have lots of things to unpack, but I'll see you tomorrow.", Yuki bowed to them before getting into the taxi.

Levi and Hanji headed back to the car.

"That was awesome, wasn't it?", Hanji said with excitement.

Levi stayed silent as he stared at the kinfe that was on the dashboard.

 _'How?', was still his question._

 **10.15AM**

Levi stormed into the meeting room and all heads turned in his direction, the chattering dying down instantly.

"Who the fuck was in charge of searching the area?", Levi's voice echoed through the room.

A couple of heads turned to a male officer, who was looking at Levi with slight fear.

"I-It was me, sir.", the man finally managed to say.

"Then would you like to explain why a murder weapon was missed in the search?", Levi asked coldly.

The man's forehead creased in a frown.

"B-But sir, we searched the area and there wasn't anything.", the man reasoned.

Levi took out the evidence bag that he had been holding behind his back, before slamming it onto the table.

"Then what the fuck is this?", Levi asked.

The man stared at the bloodied knife that was in the bag.

"S-Sir, I'm not really sure-", Levi cut off the man.

"Do you know where this was found?", Levi asked, "Just several metres to where the body had previously been laying.", he continued, "And finding this weapon makes me wonder whether you've been doing your job properly.", Levi said bitterly.

"I-It was an ac-accident, we probably missed it when-", again Levi interrupted him.

"Four bodies, Mr. Fujiwara.", Levi said, "Do you honestly believe that it's time for accidents right now?", Levi asked.

Mr. Fujiwara Tasuku shook his head.

"I-I'm s-sorry sir, it won't happen again.", the man apologised.

Levi clicked his tongue before leaving the meeting room, heading to the lab. On the way he saw Petra Ral, a short blonde girl.

Petra gave Levi a bow when she saw him.

Levi stopped in front of her.

"I don't appreciate you giving the new arrival all the information on the victim.", Levi told her.

Petra frowned slightly.

"Pardon sir?", Petra said.

"Didn't you tell Yuki about the victim's personal details?", Levi asked.

"You must be mistaken sir.", Petra said, "I've only just finished collecting everything, since Hanji made me run some other errands.", she said.

This time it was Levi who frowned.

He didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to get back to work then.", Petra said.

Levi nodded and she walked past him.

'Then how did Yuki know about the victim if she wasn't told anything?', Levi thought.


End file.
